For the Love of a Swann
by Elanor Joy
Summary: His fault, it was his fault. She was going to drown. Life as he knew it would cease to exist. He would cease to exist. Norrington's POV.


**Author's Note: I've got an idear here, so I'm gonna use this a "test" of sorts and then go from there based on the response. I hope you enjoy it! **

**_Disclaimer: It's all Disney's._**

His fault, it was his fault. She was going to drown. Life as he knew it would cease to exist. He would cease to exist. He was running to the docks, never before had he been so driven to run as he was now. _God in Heaven, let her be safe! _His plea was one of desperation. He needed her. She was alright.

Her body was freed of the gorgeous mass of satin and brocade she'd been wearing last time he saw her. Now she was in her under clothes, sopping wet, with a strange man kneeling over her, giving her a look stranger than his face.

"On your feet!"

He was there in an instant, as if his feet didn't touch the ground between her and him. His voice had been sterner than he'd imagined it would be. Perhaps it was because the miscreant had seen Miss Swann in such a state. Her father pushed past him, taking Elizabeth into his arms, wrapping her in his long coat.

"Shoot him!"

He had to restrain himself from actually following the command. He would have greatly liked to do so. Yet he was a man who could control himself, especially when Elizabeth interjected, rebuking her father. There was still a nagging voice which tugged at his at the back of his mind. Carefully he stuck out his left hand.

"I believe thanks are in order," In a quick motion he clasped the man's hand and ripped the sleeve back. It was as he suspected "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him!"

He closed his eyes briefly. The good Governor was being slightly over zealous, he had to remind himself. He called to Gillette to fetch some irons as he further pushed up the pirate's sleeve. Jack Sparrow. His blood seethed. Forcing himself to remain calm, he inspected the items Mr. Murtog had handed him. He halfway taunted Sparrow, throwing in his face the fact that his compass didn't point North, claiming that he was the worst pirate he'd ever heard of, striving to maintain calm. There'd be no more of him. He'd be dead but dinner time tomorrow. She would be safe, forever he'd make this harbor safe and well-protected for her. And then she, the one he was doing all this for, spoke vehemently:

"Commodore I really must protest."

He tried to ignore her. "Carefully Lieutenant..."

"Pirate or not this man saved my life." She stepped impudently in between the pirate captain and himself.

He tried reasoning with her. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," this interjected by the pirate.

"Indeed." For a split second Elizabeth was seething at him, the next a chain was around her perfect, slender throat.

"NO!"

"Don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me." James felt weak. That...cretin could kill her in an instant.

"Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. And my hat." He couldn't move. His ears and his mind were disconnected, his hands had lost correlation with his arms.

"Commodore!"

Numbly he turned and grasped the loose bundle that Murtog handed to him. Sparrow was murmuring in her ear. As he handed the pirate's effects to Elizabeth, he quickly sought her hand beneath them and gave it a squeeze. After that he could only watch, his blood freezing and boiling alternately as he watched Sparrow put a gun to Elizabeth's head and then relish in the embrace of her arms as she fastened a belt over his shoulder. The need to protect her consumed him entirely. He was seeing red. There was nothing he could do.

"Gentlemen, milady, this will be the day that you shall always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain. Jack. Sparrow."

Suddenly she was in his arms, clinging to him, gasping for breath. Sparrow was in the air and a canon was flying crashing on the pier. She was safe. His heart sang. He wished he could keep his arms around her forever, that she'd always be sheltered there.

"Now will you shoot him!"


End file.
